It's Complicated
by LeLonelyPotato
Summary: Looking in from the outside, Lucy Heartfilia is a perfect little rich kid that always acts properly and has everything she could ever want. From the inside, though, she has never been perfect, and sometimes all she wants is to get away, until one day, she finally snaps. This is her story; the story of a messed-up girl in a messed-up world.
1. Prologue: The Birth

**AN: Hello to the one person that's willing to read my awful writing! This is my first ever fanfic, but I'll try my best to make it not completely horrible (if it is I'm sorry). Don't be too rough on me if this story is kinda cliche. It's HARD to make an original story with the thousands of ideas that are already put up on this site. Just a warning: This is a real life AU, and I know that this has been done many times, but I'll try to make this different and unique. Okay, enough of my blabbering; time to start writing! (P.S. This story is not beta-read because I want my first story to be all from me, so expect some mistakes.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does. (Did I spell his name right? Sorry, but I don't have wifi right now, and I'll probably be too lazy to check later soooo...)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Layla Heartfilia was laying in her bedroom and squeezing her husband's hand.

"Don't worry honey, you're doing great. Just wait a little for the doctor to get here." Layla smiled and nodded, but the smile was laced with pain from the contractions that caused her body to shake uncontrollably. She was giving birth, but the baby wasn't supposed to be due for another month. The day had been going fine before, but then things started happening all at once. Jude Heartfilia was, luckily, a quick thinker, and he was able to call a doctor before it was too late. After a few agonizing minutes in which he worried for his beloved wife, a doctor rushed in along with a couple nurses to help deliver the baby. Then started the long and painful process of giving birth to a child.

0-0-0-0-0 Several hours later 0-0-0-0-0

It was finally done. The baby was born, and Layla Heartfilia had made it through successfully, more or less. The doctor, Celia Star, (AN: I know; I have no imagination.) pulled Jude out of the room, and she was talking to him in hushed tones as Layla recovered from the strain of having a baby, sleeping deeply.

"I'm surprised Layla made it through. We almost lost her a couple times in the process." Celia said. Jude gasped and was worried for his wife's well-being.

"How is she now? And is the baby okay?" Jude asked anxiously, forgoing his normally formal way of speech because of how scared he was at the moment.

"You now have a healthy baby girl, and so far Layla seems to be doing well, but I'm worried that something might happen. Would you allow me to stay and become Layla's personal doctor?" Celia asked.

"Of course." Jude said, reverting back to a formal way of speaking but still smiling. "I'm sure that Layla would not mind having one of her childhood friends staying with her."

"Yeah, we go way back." Celia said while smiling, not speaking formally now that the situation didn't call for it. "Oh! Layla's waking up! And she probably wants to hold her baby. Come on!" Celia rushed to where the baby girl was laying down, carefully picked her up, and walked over to Layla's bedside, taking extra care to not jostle or harm the baby.

When Layla looked at her baby, she smiled a soft, love-filled smile while reaching out to her. after holding the baby for a couple minutes, Layla said, "You're such a pretty little girl, and I know the perfect name for you. Lucy. Like Love Lucky the day the 'K' wasn't there."

While looking at this mother-daughter scene, both Jude and Celia got a little choked up. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jude said.

"It's settled then. Welcome to the world, my beautiful little Lucy." Layla said, gazing at Lucy with the love that only a mother can have for her child. Thus began the life of "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia.

 **AN: That's the end of the prologue. I know it's really boring (and kind of short) but hopefully it'll get better later on. Well, to the (maybe) one person who read this, thanks! I don't think anyone's going to read this, though, so it kind of feels like I'm talking to myself. Oh well, I'm a lonely potato that is destined to go insane someday. Maybe today's a good day to start. Well, I'm off on the road to insanity! Bye!**


	2. Early Years

**AN: Hello people, I'm back! Thanks so much to the people (or person) that actually read the first chapter! I wasn't planning to update or write today, but I saw that I actually had a review. Thanks so much to Flamexofxchaos! This chapter is for you! When I saw your review I actually screamed/squealed, and I felt the butterflies! Now my dad thinks I'm going crazy. He's been giving me weird looks all day. But he doesn't know yet that I am actually a potato, so everything is good! And thanks for the kind words! They encouraged me to write more. Us potatoes must unite! (Imagine a fist pump in the air)**

 **Btw: In the last chapter, it was supposed to say "Love _and_ Lucky" but then FFN decided to delete my squiggly "and" sign, and I'm too lazy to fix it. So, in this story the merchant guild has always been called "Love Lucky", and they named Lucy after the sign the day it said "Love Lucy". Mkay? Mkay.**

 **Okay, I need to stop making such long AN's. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If only I could :(**

 **Early Years**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on Lucy. Eat your mashed peas. Look! It's a choo choo train!" Layla Heartfilia was starting to get frustrated. Lucy just wouldn't eat her food. As she moved the spoon towards Lucy's mouth, it was rejected by the 12 month old baby. Lucy smacked the spoon while crying, and the food was flung onto the Heartfilia matriarch's shirt. Looking down at the puke-green stain, Layla groaned. "Come on! That's the third shirt today!"

"Maybe Miss Lucy would like to eat a different food?" The cook suggested while slowly backing out of the room to get away from Layla's scary aura as she fumed about her ruined shirts.

"I've already tried all the mashed vegetables in the pantry! She won't eat any of them!" Layla was starting to get worried. Lucy refused to eat anything! Celia walked in and giggled slightly while watching the scene unfolding before her eyes. Layla looked like she was about to pull her hair out!

"Stop laughing at me! I can't get Lucy to eat!" The normally composed mother sounded close to hysterics.

"Okay, okay! Have you tried feeding her something that isn't a vegetable?" Celia deadpanned after looking at the open containers scattered around the table. Layla blinked and thought about it. She then looked at all the containers and realized that all the baby food that had been tried was mashed vegetables.

"Oops?" Layla said sheepishly.

"Jeez! Feed her something else! Like... ummmm... fruit!" Celia said, sounding slightly annoyed with her friend. Layla then went to the pantry and got some apple baby food. When Layla brought the spoon to Lucy's mouth, Lucy looked at it for a minute, and then she opened her mouth. The baby ate the food and smiled, finally finding something that she wanted to eat.

"Thank you so much Celia! You're like a baby whisperer! You found a way to feed Lucy!" Layla was extremely grateful to her friend.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy to help. Now, isn't it time for Lucy's nap?" Celia said. After that, they put Lucy to bed and settled down in the living room to talk. "So," Celia said, "How's Jude doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing pretty well, but he's really immersing himself into his work lately." Layla said with a slightly worried expression. "He really wants Lucy to have a good life, but he's trying to give her one by working all the time to make money instead of spending time with her."

"I understand his point of view. He really loves his daughter and wants her to have a life filled with riches. Maybe you could subtly suggest that the three of you spend more time together in the future and try to get him to stop working all the time." Celia suggested.

"Thanks, Celia. I think that would be a great idea!"

0-0-0-0-0 One Year Later 0-0-0-0-0

"Lucy, get back here!" Layla Heartfilia shouted as she tried to get Lucy to wear a dress instead of shorts. Lucy, seeing her mother starting to give chase, giggled and started to clumsily run away on her chubby toddler limbs. Seeing that Lucy wanted to play, Layla said, "I'm gonna get you!" and ran towards Lucy, being slow on purpose to give the child time to get away. As Lucy was running she wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally crashed into Celia.

"Oof!" Lucy said, getting the breath getting knocked out of her. Once she recovered and realized who she collided with, Lucy shouted "Ce!" excited to see her mother's best friend who was practically her second mother.

"Hey little Star!" Celia said, amused.

"Sta'?" Lucy asked, confused at the nickname.

"Yeah, cause you brighten up everything! And stars are beautiful, just like you!" Celia said, smiling at Lucy's cute way of speaking.

"Yay! Sta'!" Lucy said, happy at her new nickname.

0-0-0-0-0 Later - On Father's Day 0-0-0-0-0

"Wake up, Lucy!" Layla whisper-shouted, careful to not wake up anyone else in the mansion.

"Mama?" Lucy asked blearily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on, it's Father's Day, so we're going to make a special breakfast for your father!" Layla said.

"Specia' breakfa' for Papa? Yay!" Lucy shouted, excited to do something for her dad.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake him up, and then the surprise will be ruined!" Layla playfully shushed Lucy and winked.

"Okay, Mama!" Lucy said, being careful to be quiet. She then tried to wink back, but it didn't work. Lucy ended up just making a funny face that caused Layla to laugh. After that, they quietly crept down to the kitchen. Layla cooked and had Lucy help her with the simple things. They ended up with a tray containing bacon, toast with butter, sausages, oatmeal with a smiley face on top made of bacon and circle-cut fruits, eggs cooked three different ways - scrambled, over-easy, and fried - fruits cut into flower and heart shapes, orange juice, and milk. Layla carried it up to Jude's room, and Lucy followed, looking nervous about what her father would think about the food. When they got there, Jude was still sleeping, and Layla shook him awake.

"Huh?" Jude asked sleepily.

"Happy Father's Day, Jude! Lucy and I made you a special breakfast!" Jude looked at the tray that Layla was carrying and then into Lucy's big, hopeful brown eyes.

"Wow! This is good!" He said after sampling the food, smiling warmly at Lucy. Lucy smiled shyly back, unsure of what to say. "Why don't you two come over and help me finish this big breakfast?" he suggested while looking at Lucy.

"M'kay!" Lucy said and smiled a joyful smile, happy to be able to spend time with her father. While this was happening, Layla stood to the side and smiled at the heartwarming father-daughter moment unfolding before her eyes.

' _There may be hope for him_ _yet' she thought_

 **AN: This chapter is just a filler, but I don't want to rush straight into the drama. So what you get is this chapter full of family fluff.** **Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? I'd love some feedback. Also, I have a couple dilemmas that I need help solving.**

 **First: Should Layla die or not? I don't want her to, but it might be important to the plot in the future! Somebody help me!**

 **Second: Should I give Lucy a love interest in the future? And if I do, who should it be??? I have no idea what to do! If someone has a suggestion, I'd be happy to hear it!**

 **Okay, so I just realized I should be starting to prepare for finals instead of writing my fanfic. Oops! And finals start the day after tomorrow! Pray for me! Why do I have to be such a big procrastinator?!?!**

 **If I don't update for a while, it's because my parents found out that I'm not studying right now.**

 **\-- A Random Potato**


End file.
